


I hate seagulls

by Memaboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, its gay and i kinda dont wanna post this but my friend said it was alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memaboo/pseuds/Memaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day Kenma found himself asking the same thing.<br/>What were they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hate seagulls

Kenma felt his face scrunch up, kicking the covers off of himself as fast as he could. It was way too warm today, his body was already slightly sweaty and he hated it. He got up with a stomp in his step and moved over to the dresser he and Kuroo shared. 

They didn’t bother to separate their clothes anymore.

It got annoying sometimes, since Kenma would be looking for his favourite shirt to find it stretched out or he would pull out sweat pants that were way too big. After rifling through the drawers for a while he found some of his old volleyball shorts from when they were in high school.

He held onto them for a moment, remembering all the memories they made together then.

Kenma reached back into the drawers, pulling out an old shirt with a bootleg video game character on it. He pulled off his pyjamas and tossed them into a pile in the corner of the room. Once he had pulled on the new clean and much smaller clothes he felt content. It was still too warm but this was better.

He waked back towards the double bed he and Kuroo had shared, reaching under his pillow as he searched for his phone. It took him a few minutes but soon he had his personal technology back in his hand. Kenma let his body slump against the bed: the mattress welcoming him with no noises of complaint.

He would always dismiss the bed they shared as a way of saving money.

With a small sigh he pulled himself off the bed, scratching his back a little as he walked out through the door. Their house wasn’t tidy by any stretch of the imagination. There were socks littered everywhere with the occasional slip of paper or pillow. It wasn’t a dump: it was familiar. 

Kenma made his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Numerous plastic cups and glasses had found their way into the bathroom to never be removed. Soon they just used them for storage: soaps and other recreational bath objects filling them. There was still a damp towel on the floor which meant that Kuroo was actually awake and not asleep downstairs somewhere.

With a small sigh Kenma turned his head so he was looking into the mirror. He let his fingers run through his hair with an angry huff. He would have to re-dye his hair soon. Kuroo kept telling him about it but he never wanted to admit it. Getting dark hair dyed lighter was hell and normally took hours. There was no way he was staying in Bokuto’s stupid hair salon that long only for his hair to grow out in a few days. 

He just put his phone on the side of the sink and got to brushing his teeth, making sure to do it how his mother had taught him without fail. Kenma heard footsteps come up the stairs, they were quiet but they were there. Then in the doorway behind him he saw Kuroo.

Apparently Kuroo actually agreed today was too hot too: he was wearing sweat pants with a tank top. Kuroo walked closer, and Kenma felt one strong arm wrap around his waist with Kuroo’s other hand resting on the top of Kenma’s head. 

He continued to brush, even though Kuroo was gently massaging the top of Kenma’s head and Kenma’s hip. It was relaxing, even going as far to make him tired. He spat the mixture out of his mouth, cleaned his toothbrush and picked up his phone. Before he had the chance to unlock it though he was being gently turned around. He just looked up at Kuroo for a few minutes, and then closed his eyes.

When he felt chapped lips against his he started to wonder what he and Kuroo were again. They had never asked the other out, they hadn’t done anything a couple would do together. It was annoying to think of every day. They lived with the lie that they could survive without the other, but when Kuroo went away for practice or a match everything just felt. Empty.

The house felt empty. Kenma felt empty.

Kuroo pulled away and Kenma sighed a little. They both walked downstairs together and ended up in the kitchen. There were more clothes on the floor down here, including some of the teddies that Kenma had of video game characters and a few cat toys. He just looked at the floor for a few seconds, blinking slowly, then moved to sit at the table in the middle of the mess.

He had college papers splayed out all over it, reminding him of the night prior. He just pushed them to one side to make room for the plate that Kuroo placed in front of him. Soon it was full of toast and they both ate from the same platter. 

Kenma hated how warm it was. He got up to grab some orange juice only to see that they were out. It pissed him off a little bit more. He just settled for the milk that was most likely out of date: pouring himself a small glass and giving it a test smell.

After deciding it was decent enough he sat back down and went back to eating the dry toast with Kuroo. Once he had sat down with the taller male his anger had instantly been soothed. He really didn’t care about the milk anymore, and the heat seemed to go away.

It was then that he had come up with the conclusion that he loved Kuroo for the umpteenth time. 

Kenma had no idea how many times he had recognised that over the past few years, but it always came back to haunt him. He loved Kuroo’s outrageous bead head, he loved Kuroo’s slightly crooked smile, and he loved the way that muscle moved under Kuroo’s skin. All of it was intoxicating. He loved how he could always know what Kuroo was thinking, he loved how Kuroo understood when he needed a moment alone, he loved how Kuroo didn’t ask about Kenma buying another game that he already had, and he loved how Kuroo did his best to get involved in Kenma’s hobbies.

He let out another sigh, leaning forwards and kissing Kuroo himself this time.

It only lasted a few seconds, but before Kenma pulled away he felt Kuroo’s lips curl up into his usual smirk. When he pulled away that was all he was met with. He loved that too. He loved how Kuroo managed to look like an asshole without even trying but, in reality, was one of the sweetest, kindest people you could ever meet.

So Kenma decided to do something that neither of them had ever done. He was going to do something that neither of them would know how to react to, and he had no idea why.

Maybe he had gotten some of Kuroo’s impulsiveness over the years. 

“Hey, Kuro?” The words came out smaller than he wanted, but Kenma made sure to keep eye contact going. He didn’t see any change on Kuroo’s face though. Despite that he didn’t look away, soon getting a chuckle from the taller man.

“Yeah, Kenma?”

“I love you.”

The smirk fell from Kuroo’s face, replace by shock. Kenma was a little shocked at himself too. His voice hadn’t shaken, he didn’t back out and say it was nothing. He could pass this off as a scheme though if he really needed to. This wasn’t the end of the world.

Kenma stopped holding his breath though when that smirk came back on Kuroo’s face.

“I love you too, Kenma.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i hate seagulls is a rlly good song u should defo listen to it its by kate nash


End file.
